the death
by maka eater evans
Summary: ok this is my very first fanfic so i hope you like it. maka's dad comes with them to kill two witches. something happens to him and maka learns that she did love him and cries in the fight and soul tries to help.
1. Chapter 1

Maka jumped out of the way as a spell was casted at her just then. She was on a mission with soul and sad to say, her own dad. She had finally made soul a death scythe and this was their first mission out with soul being one. But dad just had to come along. " it's a father's duty to make sher that his little angel is nice and safe" was his excuse. Lord death tried to stop him saying that it was their turn and that they should do it. But of course he didn't listen.

" Maka, behind you" soul shouted as another spell was cast.

maka jumped, them made her own attack at the which. And with one final swing of soul, the which was gone. She turned she head to see if her 'father' was done with his which. He was dodging and running and attacking. But this which was far greater than the which they were just fighting a second ago.

"hey soul, do you think he needs help? I mean he dose not have a mister right now so it is harder, right?"

"don't know maka. He is doing well so far, so we could just leave it to him and go back to our hotel room." he turned back in to a human. He had gotten a even better body over the years. She started to star. He smirked. 'hu? Why if she looking at me like that' he thought then it clicked. " hey Maka, why you staring? Do you like me? Hehe like I would ever go out with a fla-" he was cut off by a big hard cover book.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"What The... " he yelled at her. He was on the floor from that on. He looked up to see her blushing. 'aww, she is so cute when she's blushing. I wonder if I kissed her if it would make her blush even more. She if so cute. O how I lov-' he then caught himself. 'No he did not love he. And even if he did he would never even think it. She was his partner. The one he cared for more than any one or thing, she was his best friend not really black star. He just really wanted to make sher she is ok, and to be around her all the time, and live with forever, and hold, and cherish, and lo-.' he just then noticed he was staring at her.

"so are we just going to sit here." she said turning around lightly. "we should help him at leased" she grabbed his hand to help him up. He terned in to a scythe. She caught him quickly and ran to help her dad.

Soon she was dodging and running with her dad.

"doggy bones, dog hair" the which said. It went silent.

Cling. Pat. Spirit fell to the floor. Blood went every where. Maka couldn't believe tho she sow, her own dad dead. She ran over to his dead body. Tears that she never now she could have for her father started splashing in to his pools of blood. She couldn't breather for yells were stuck in her throat.

"no, no. wake up papa." she started saying things she only even said when she was a little kid. " wake up. Please wake up." now she couldn't see for tears filled her nice green eyes. She felt arms rap around her and hold he close. She looked up already knowing who it was just by the feel and smell. It was soul. He even had tears in his eyes.

" I know Maka." he said in a chocked voice. He was fighting back tears. "we have a fight to fight. For spirit now. ok." he was trying to get her up so that she would not be next to die here.

Maka stopped crying and got up. Soul noticed some thing he had only seen a few times in his life in her beautiful green eyes. There was bitter hate, and a wish to kill in them. He never know that Maka of all people would care if spirit was dead. But even he was trying not to cry. 'Spirit really did care for maka. And they were getting along better.' he thought. He grabbed her hand and turned into a scythe for her .

"hey Maka, you ready to kill this little peace of shit?" soul asked

"ya. Let's go soul!" she started running at the which. She punch the which just for fun.

"Maka, left!" soul shouted. But she was too slow. She crashed in to a rock. "Maka you ok?" he was now scared that she mite get hurt. This was not somewhere he wanted her to be, and with out backup.

"ya. I'm fine soul. I just want to kill this thing and go home."

"me too, Maka." he said " hey maka. On your right." this time she moved faster and was able to attack this time. She swung soul around and hit her with the tip of the blade with as much force as she could. The witch was bleeding. But "what the hell? She is healing, and still standing. That should have put her to the floor!" soul yelled.

"i don't know Soul. It's like the black blood but it is still red and not hardening. It like her skin can heal it's self." maka said.

" o so you can tell that i'm not a normal which them." the witch's voice snarled. "you see I eat soul too. And you are going to be quit yummy."

Maka attacked some more. But the same thing happened. Maka was mad now. She swung and hit her over and over. And she was getting knocked down just as much.

"hey maka you ok. Get up. We can beat her."

"i know soul" she said feeling strength rise in her.

"soul resonance!" the yell together. When maka yelled " witch hunter" and cut the witch in half. That did it. Then maka fell to the floor. She was bleeding a little.

"hey maka you alright" he grabbed and picked her up. Her soft skin was so smooth and dirty. She moaned a little.

"ya just a little tired..." she droned off and just like that she was asleep in soul's strong, worm, caring arms. Soul side and walked to their room.

One he got there he put maka on he bed and got a cloth to clean her up a little before they had to get on a that plain tomorrow night. That gave them a little time to sleep in for it was well past 2 am when they killed the witches. He watched maka's chest rise then fall in a nice steady beat as he pressed the wet cloth to her cuts and did his best to wash away some dirt. 'she is really cute when she is sleeping. And her worm soft skin feels so nice. O how I love her' he thought to him self not thinking of the love part.

After he was done cleaning her up he got ready for be himself and he took a nice bath to clean himself off. He then got dressed and went to sleep

He suddenly awoke because of sheets ruffling and a wrong body next to him. He turned around to find maka hugging him. " hey maka, is every thing ok. And why are you in my bed?" he said softly and she buried her head in his chest that just so happened to have no shirt at the moment. Then he noticed that she was crying. He hated when she cried. "o. come on. Did I do something I'm sorry. I'm here. Please don't cry." he held her tight.

"sorry, didn't mean to wake you. It's just he's gone." she looked up "The one boy that has loved me for as long as he know me and never stopped. And I was always so mean to him. He was my father even if I don't like it, it wont change the fact that he is." she hugged him tighter.

"no, your wrong. He is not the only one. I love you too maka. And don't think you were a dad daughter because there is no such things I think. And if there are you aren't one of them. He still cared for you and if you were dad he would not have cared. ok. Now every thing is ok. Lets just go to sleep. Ok?" soul said.

" ok, but can I still sleep with you." she asked

at that soul laughed out loud. "of course you can!" soul hugged maka close and kissed her forehead.

Maka smiled. "I love you soul."

"I love you too maka" soul smirked.

The next morning maka found her self curled up in soul's arms. And soul would not let go till he woke up too. "good morning, Maka." he said. "you feeling any better?"

"ya, soul." she said still really down. "but we should get ready to go home. Our plain leaves at 8 and it it 5:30 right now. We really slept in."

"ok maka. Why don't you go take a bath wile I star to pack my stuff?" soul stared to grab his stuff from around the room. And pulled out a change of close.

"ok" she kissed soul's nose then turned and went in to the bathroom. She turned the nob and put her hand under the water to check how hot it was. She turned the water off and took of her close. She sat in the water and thought. ' why did he tell me he loved me last night? Was it just that he felt like he should with out meaning it, or did he just want me to know that he really dose love me and he was too shy or stupid to tell any one?' she thought more. 'why did he call me flat chest it he liked me? I need to look this up in a book. And what are we now. Are we still just friends or is he now my boyfriend too.' she clutched her head trying to think.

After the bath she got out rapped a towel around herself and put her hair in to pig tales like she always dose. She slipped out of the bathroom to let soul in. she sat on her bed and grabbed her close. Then she put away her stuff and waited for soul to get out of the shower.

Soul stepped out of the bathroom all dressed. He noticed that maka was reading her book. She was seated on the bed into her book. 'o, how cute she is when she is reading, I wonder if there is a new way I can get her to stop reading that wont get me a maka chop' soul decides to try this. He walked up the the bed and sat behind her, then he grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.

"maka, we have to go soon." he kissed her cheek and turned her head. She let him.

"i know. I was waiting for you." she turned around so she could face him. And she found her self with soul's lops pressed on hers. Soul put his hands on her waist to hold her closer. She rapped her arms around his neck. The soft, wanting lips that were soul's was all she could think of at that moment. It felt like something she could only get from a book. This feeling she loved. But she was nerves all the same. She never had a kiss on the lips before soul. She read books about this yet she never really learned how to kiss from a book. She pushed a little on soul's lips. He smirked before deepening the kiss. He nibbled on her lips. She gassed and he deepened it more. He moved his tongue in to her mouth. He let his tongue move around her mouth and dance with her soft wet tongue.

Maka polled away. "hey soul, I think it is time to go. Or we will be late and miss our flight back to death city.

Soul moved back. "ok, I call a cab to drive us to the airport."

soon they were in the plain flying bake to death city. Soul was asleep and maka read her book. She turned her head to see soul. She turned back to her book and moved around a bit. ' boy these seats aren't very comfortable.' she thought before leaning on soul. Soul opened one eye.

"you ok," he asked.

"ya, it's just these seats aren't the best." she said.

"ok."

"hey soul, what are we now?" she marked her page and looked at soul. " I mean you said you loved me, and I love you too so, douse that make you my boyfriend now" she was kinda inberest. She really did not know.

Soul turned his head some more. " are you really asking me this. We can be boyfriend and girlfriend if you want too. It's really up to you." he smirked. " but if I were to choose I would say ' yes we are' because I really like you but I am ok if you aren't ready yet"

" then, ok we are." maka said with pride. She leaned on him more and he hugged her. " so what are we going to tell our friends. Do you think they will figure it out for themselves? Or will it take them 5 years to see it."

"i don't know. The girls will, but the boys won't is my guess. Black star only cares about himself so he mite notice if we ditch him to go on a dates. So should we just tell them when we get home?"

"no, lets give them three day and see if they can catch on." maka smiled. This was going to be a fun three days. And the girls will notice right when they see them together. Hopefully they wont shout it out and let the boys know right away. Soon maka fell asleep on soul as soul held her.

Once the plain landed soul and maka gathered their stuff and left to go home. Once they got home soul took a key and unlocked the door.

"surprise!" yelled they friends. With a big sine that read "welcome home soul & maka"


	2. Chapter 2

Maka jumped a little. 'what the hell' was the first thing that came into their heads.

"welcome back maka." tsubaki said with a worm smile. " and I am glad you are back to, soul."

"HEY SOUL IT'S ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR. YOU CAN NOW SAY HI TO YOUR GOD!" black star ran up to soul and knocked him on the him the ground. " I bet you missed me ha. Well now I can beat you at every thing some more. Hahahaha!" he laughed.

"maka... chop!" maka yelled.

"hey what the hell was that for." he said.

" you were getting too annoying."

" soul, maka, you kille the witches right?" kidd came out of the crowd with a kinda smile on his face the one that he had every time he sow something unsymmetrical.

"ya. We did. One was kinda hard though." maka's smile vanished. And soul then grabbed her hand and squeased it.

"did something happen. No one got hurt write." liz said noticing how soul grabbed her hand. So did stubaki and patty.

"no not really, no one we really care about anyway." maka looked up and put on a smile. She didn't really care about her dad did she no no she hated him and all of his cheating way. He meant nothing to her. But then why did she feel so sad when ever she thought about him. " ya, it's really nothing you guys need to worry about. Only one person got hurt." soul side after she said that.

'I guess I kinda did care for him to.' he thought before saying " some one died." the room went silent for a little wile till kid broke the silentness.

" I am so sorry spirit got in the way didn't he and that got some one killed. We should have had him in a sell do that he wouldn't have come with you."

both soul and maka looked at the ground and gulped as they knew that they had to tell them that it we death scythe who got killed. They both did not want to say it aloud so they shook their heads no. their friends know what that meant.

"so maka you no good father is dead. Thats great! Now you wont have to more. That's good knows right" that stupid star smiled at her, but got hit on the head with a big book and then a fist. Soul's fist. Soul sow the tear in her eye before it even fell or any one els and punched black star for forming that tear. " hey what the hell. That hurt soul!" then looked over to maka and sow tears streaming down her face. "o. I didn't mean to hurt you maka. I thought you hated your dad. I thought you would have been happy he is gone. Crap, tsubaki can you help me."

tsubaki stepped towards maka and hugged. Then so that soul was also sad about his death. But he was taking it better. "hey soul I am going to take maka to her room." soul nodded and looked at up at black star.

" I think I will come with you tsubaki. Patty too." liz went in to the room with maka and tsubaki and patty fallowed behind them. And shut the door.

"hey guys I don't think this is the best time for a party. I will help you clean up and take you home ok?" soul looked up and they nodded.

After kidd and black star were gone soul walked in to maka's room to find them all laughing and talking happily together. He walked in and sat right next to maka and smiled at her. Then he leaned back on her bed to lay down.

"so are our partners gone? Or did you came in here to be with your new girlfriend, soul?" liz and patty teased.

" yes, and what makes you think we are dating?" soul lifted one eye brow.

"well we kinda know it when you punched black star before any of us so that maka was about to start crying. O and you grabbed her hand. Thats why." tsubaki said. "are we wrong?"

"no. I don't think so. Did you guys talk to maka when I was not here." he said. Maka then grabbed soul's arm and lay right next to him.

" no soul. They just said it right now." maka squirmed then puled soul up this her self to talk to the girls.

"hehe. Maka's got a boy now. Maka's got a boy now." patty yelled.

"so my guess is we can't tell kidd or black star and let them find out for them selves? Because you two didn't really come in saying 'guess what we are now dating' and you were not making out when you opened the door." lizz said.

"yep. We are waiting three days and if they don't find out till then we will tell them. This will be fun right" maka said with a smile.

ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey, maka, why don't you sit down, wile I make some thing to snack on. Is that alright with you" soul said wile walking in to the kitchen.

"ok" maka sat on the couch and waited for soul to bring some snacks over. Once he got the snacks ready and was seated on the couch with maka resting in between his legs he turned on the movie.

soon around the end soul heard some soft breathing.

"hey, maka you still awake?" he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 11:58. when he didn't get a response he turned off the tv and softly picked up maka. Maka just rapped her arms around his neck. Thinking it would be rood if he just walked in to her room with out her saying it was ok he set her in his bed and got in with her.  
>"hey maka, did you know I loved you ever since I sow you?" he whispered in hear ear and kissed her. "good night, maka, I love you"<p>

"hey sou, did you know I always loved you too?" maka curled up on to soul. "good night, I love you too." and all though the night they held each other in their arms.

"SOUL! Get up we will be late for school!" maka was shaking him. Still in his bed of course but that was because he was blocking her way out.

"no, I am too SLEEPY" soul mound grabbing maka in a hug and gave her a kiss.

"soul come on you have to get up. And let go of me. I can't stay in bed with you" at that soul on eye.

"yes you can. We can skip school today." soul kissed her some more.

"come on soul" maka wiggled out of his grip and started shaking his some more. After seeing he was not going to move she just got in with him and fell in to a big sleep till...

"SOUL, YOUR GOD IS HERE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TODAY AT SCHOOL. THE BIG STAR HAD TO SIT AT LUNCH WITH OUT YOU!" black star yelled braking down the front door.  
>"go away black star. I don't feel good. Maka skipped school to take care of me. Right now she is out getting some food to cook with." soul lied wile maka hid under his bed.<p>

"well then seeing my face will sure make you feel better!" black star yelled as he broke down soul's door. This almost made maka come out and maka chop him.

" Hey dud that was my fuckin' door. When maka sees this she is going to kill you" soul jumped out of bed in only some sweat pants. "your the one that has to fix the damn door now."

"hello, soul, maka I am home." fuck now Blair too. Blair walked by in only a thong and a long shirt that just what just long enough to cover most of her butt and the top part it was see through so you could see all of her black bro. "o, soul-kun, why is maka u-" soul quickly covered blair's mouth and said

"maka is out getting me food to make because I don't feel good." blair took the hint and stared hugging black star.

"black star, why are you here shouldn't you be with tsubaki? Aa?" blair asked " I thought you loved her was I wrong?" blair asked "because I know she loves you so much. You know when the girls are over here for girls night and we talk about boys she told all of us." this was not a lie she really did tell all the girls even soul new that. No he was not listening in on them he was just... out side the door thats all.

Black star started blushing. You could see that his hole face was bright red! "well ya. I guess you could say I like her... I mean aaaaa" and with that he ran out of soul room and ran back to his house to see tsubaki.

"so ,soul, why was maka under your bed." blair lifted one eyebrow as maka crawled out from his bed and soul helped her up. Then they both sat on his bed. "o I see now I see you too are dating and you to slept together. But didn't you two have school?"

" ya, kinda. We skipped school today. But we have something we could say if they ask us why we didn't show up for class. We could say that I just could not go to school because I am still getting over my fathers death and that soul was helping me get over it." maka smiled and kissed soul.

" ya, see I am sure they won't mind if we tell them that. And it is only Friday." soul said rapping his arms around maka as she rested her head on his. Hard, worm, naked chest. It felt so right to her. Oh how she loved soul.

"ok, so them you slept together. Hehe I never knew you had it in you maka" blair giggled.

"maka's face turned bright "no not like that. We didn't SLEEP together we just slept together, nothing happened I swear."

"ya. We didn't do what you are thinking." soul said.

"ok what ever you want but I know you want to at least." blair smirked then she left.

after blair left soul and maka thought it was a good idea to call the school and tell them why they were not there and about spirits death.

"4242-564 when ever you want to knock on death's door" maka sang and she taped the glass.

"hello hello! How did it go? Are the witches dead?" lord death sang as he clapped his big hands.

"yes, the witches are dead. And only one other person died that night from them." soul and maka told him.

Lord death turned his head. "who"

"m- m-" maka tried to brake out of her lips but in the end soul said

"spirit." soul grabbed maka and let her fall in to tears again on him naked chest. He could feel all the hot wet tears drip down his chest and through his scar that shows how much he loves maka and always will.

"o I see. I am very sorry to hear that. Well take some time off school. I will give you till wednesday. I hope you feel better. Soon. Ok then. Bye bye" and like that he was gone.

Soon maka and soul were back in soul's bed sleeping.

Next day,

RING RING RING! Soul's phone was going off with the song black star wanted for his ring tone for when he calls soul.

"get the phone soul." maka groaned as she covered her head in the pillow.

"no, just want to sleep"

"geeeet iiit souuuuuul!" maka moaned.

"fine." soul grabbed his phone and said "hello,"

"hey bro, so why won't maka answer her phone. Tsubaki has been trying to call her for like 10 mins now." black star yelled

"she's in my room with me. We've been talking and shit. She also has been eating. You want to talk to her?"

"yep i'll put tsubaki on the phone."

"maka it's for you. Get up you have to talk to tsubaki now and you have been up for a wile now remember that." soul handed her the phone. Maka looked up and took it.

"hello?" maka said not very pleased with having to get up and leave her spot on soul's chest.

"hey maka. So how about a girls night to night? Liz and patty want to hang out to night. You up to going?" tsubaki's sang through the phone.

"sure that sounds like fun. So what house will it be at?"

"don't know. No one thought about that yet,"

"how about my apartment. And what time will you girls be coming over at?"

"ok sounds good. And around 3 I think. We have some things we want to do. Now black star wants to talk to soul for a bit."

"ok" maka handed soul his phone and rested her head on his chest and moved a finger up and down it.

"hi" soul said again.

"ok so soul now that the girls are going to be sleeping over at your place why don't you come hang out with me and kid to night." black star yelled at the phone.

"ok. I'll come. I'll get all the stuff I need and be over at around 7."

"ok see you then" and both soul and black star hung up.

Soul gathered maka in his arms and kissed her lips and looked at the clock. It read 10:30. "we have some time till I have to leave. How about we have some 'fun'" and soul and maka fell in to a deep kiss.

Maka sucking on soul's lip. Her legs raping around his waist and arms snaking their way up to his neck.  
>Soul bit maka's lip and let his tung glide in to her mouth and his hands pulled off me panties and unclipped her red bra to show him nice full B cups.<p>

"hey maka are you sure you want this" soul cried as maka let his sweat pants fall the floor as she stared at a big, hard dick poking out of his boxers. She grabbed the tip and played with it in her hand making soul groan with pleaser. She pulled down his boxers.

"yes soul. I really want you." maka stuck out her tung and licked right above his big dick and moved up to soul's lips and merged them in to a deed kiss as soul put maka on her back and played her her breasts some more.

Maka raped her legs around soul even tighter as one of his hands moved down to maka's pussy and rubbed it softly.

The kiss got deeper and deeper. Soul moved his lips down to her neck and began to suck there then moved lower and lower till he got to her very perky breasts. He let one hand play in her pussy as the other one was rubbing her nipple. His mouth collided with the tip of her breast and started sucking hard and long all over her breast. Ever moment her moans getting louder and louder.  
>"soull! Umm I need you!" she yelled in the apartment wanting soul more with every tuoch he made. she flipped them and went down to soul's dick and licked and sucked on it. Feeling how hard he was. It just turned her on even more as she started to her her name coming from soul's lips as her flips them and takes maka's lips in to a deep heart felt kiss.<p>

"maka are you ready?" soul placed him self in be ween her legs. She nodded her head as he slid his dick in to her "i'll go easy on you baby" after he said that she moaned in pain. Soul tried not to move till she said it was ok. "maka ok you ok?"

"ya i'll fine. You can move" she slide her hands over his neck as he slid in and out of her in a musical rhythm.

Maka gave a small muon as soul thrusts harder and faster. She locked their lips and slides her tung in to play with him. Soon maka was meeting his thrusts. And she could feel her climax coming.

"so-ul I I" was all she could say before soul stole her lips as they both reached their climax and fell on to the bed.

Soul gave maka one final kiss as they lied there in each others arms. Maka with new marks all over her neck and breasts.

"i love you maka,"

"i love you too, soul. Hey what time it it now?" maka turned her head to look at soul as he read the time on the clock.

"it's 2:45" he moved her up and kissed her neck some more. "why do you ask? What time are the girls coming over at?"

makas eyes shot open "the girl are coming over in 15 mins!" maka yelled as her jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room to take a shower.

In ten mins maka ran out of the bath room and to her room to get dressed and soul hopped in to the shower.  
>In 6 mins maka heard a knock on the door and ran to open it.<p>

"Hey guys." kid greeted with a drink in his hand. patty was trying to pull him out to dance but kid had his eyes fixed on Soul's careless arm around maka. then his eyes fell on what maka was wearing. " ummm did i miss something here?"

Soul stopped growling at some guys that just past by. "hu? what do you mean Kid?" Soul stared at the weird OCD kid with black hair and three white stripes in it. Soul forgot that kid did not know about him and Maka were going out.

"umm Soul why didn't you tell me you and maka liked each other?"

"oh that" soul removed his arm from Maka's shoulder. "we had a Bet to see how long it would take you guys to find out we were dating. we were going to wait three days to see if you and blackstar could find out." Soul stuffed both of his hands in his pockets. "so don't tell blackstar."

"okay i will as long as you don't make it too clear that you two are dating"

Maka put down her book "well then does that mean i have to take off his hoodie?" maka snuggled into it and breathed in the sweet smell of Soul. every breath made it just a bit sweeter.

"yes, that makes it pretty clear that you two are dat-" kid was cut off.

"NO." soul glared at Kid then looked down at Maka "Maka you are not to take that thing off. the close blair shoved on you are far too revealing." Soul then looked around to see if blair was there. " hey where is blair anyways?"

"she is out getting water for everyone." Liz spoke.

"HEY GUY'S YOUR GOD IS RIGHT HERE YOU ALL CAN BASK IN ME SUNSHINE OF ME!" Blackstar jumped out from the crowd and through his arms around Soul and Kid.

"hello blackstar" everyone greeted him.

"SOUL, KID YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME WITH ME. WE GET FREE BEER!" kid and soul looked a bit scared looking at each other with unsoken words flowing between them as thought they both knew rom a glance what the other was thinking. "I SWEAR TO DEATH HIM SELF THAT THE BEER HERE JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER THE MORE YOU HAVE" blackstar yell to the hole club. at least ten passers by stopped to stare at him.

"urr... blackstar?" tsubaki looked at blackstar as though he just said 'i am the king of ducks and our guns of beer will kill you all' he look tho as if he was about to say something like that though. "blackstar how many beers have you had?"

"NOT ENOUGH IS WHAT I SAY. I MEAN LIKE I ONLY HAD LIKE 10 SO FAR. AND I'M NOT EVEN DRUNK YET" blackstar belted.

"ok what ever you say" tsubaki kept a close eye on the blue haired meister. "hey maka why don't you come dance with me." tsubaki pointed to the dance floor. her favorite song just came on and Maka knew that tsubaki would only dance if someone came with her to dance.

"okay that sounds like fun." Maka nodded and turned to Soul "don't get too dru- you know what scratch that. just don't drink ok soul?"

"don't worry Maka i will make sure he does not and that your partner stays out of trouble." Kid looked at Maka and Soul.

"thanks Kid" Maka looked at Soul who was getting pulled away by Blackstar. maka kissed soul's cheek real fast before blackstar could see.

"come on Maka" tsubaki yelled pulling her over to dance with Liz, Patty, and Blair.

"ok ok i'm coming" Maka sang her way over to the girls.

_

"soul? Bro? how you staring at?" blackstar looked over at soul who was right now looking at Maka dance with the girls. but Blackstar got his attention.

"oh no one." soul lied, "hey black star do you have your eye on any one?" soul asked the drunk blackstar.

"see see that girl dancing next to Maka. yep my dear tsubaki. the one and only girl that can ever handle the great godliness of ME!" blackstar started to stare at tsubaki with her long black hair. " Soul buddy do do you like any one? be-because there is a girl over there on the other end of the bar that is trying to get you too look at her?"

Soul looked at his best friend. "no not any more." Soul looked at Maka.

"oh then why don't you go talk to that girl over there?" blackstar nudged him.

"you asked me if i LIKED any one. you didn't say Love. i don't like anyone but i do love some one." soul replied.

"oh okay then how is the lucky lady?" blackstar laughed.

"she is cute, smart, very cool like me, funny, nice, and more. her skin glows like the sun. she has a voice of an angle. that is all you need to know." soul smiled.

"well she sounds like she is amazing." blackstar said.

"I think i might like to go dance," soul got up and walked over to the dance floor and stopped over by the girls. "Maka will you come dance with me?" soul held out his hand to dance with Maka and dragged her into the crowd.

Maka looked up at her lover. "you never want to dance you always say that it is too "uncool" or you. what made you want to dance?" maka swung her arms around soul as he put his around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"it's not uncool when when you are dancing with the coolest girl there is." Soul lowered his head and kissed Maka. they remained dancing like that or the next 5 songs.

"SOUL THERE YOU ARE THERE IS-" blackstar stopped in his tracks as he saw the white haired boy kissing the girl with olive green eyes.

"oh hey Blackstar." Maka greeted as his jaw dropped "oh yay and Soul and i are dating now." Maka said.


End file.
